


A Nice Gift?

by KodakKink



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Awkward Romance, Bottom Trafalgar D. Water Law, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, No Lube, One Shot, POV Trafalgar D. Water Law, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube, Top Eustass Kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KodakKink/pseuds/KodakKink
Summary: "What does this have to do with anything?"What this had to do with is exactly what Law knew, a old game that the two had been playing for well over two years now."This has to do with giving you the best birthday gift you'll ever get," the metal hand accompanied him on his free shoulder. He was distantly aware of being backed up, the only thing stopping him sooner or later was a not so forgiving wall.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	A Nice Gift?

**Author's Note:**

> Total Word Count: 5,076  
> Goal Word Count: 5,000

Spending this day usually went one of two ways;

Law was left alone to do as he so pleased, which usually would be to ignore the day completely.. He didn't quite care to celebrate his birthday anymore, not when it was a kind reminder of overgrown scars. Or- the crew would pick out a leading on what he should do. Now, ever since the crew has grown from the measly number of four to near about twenty, the chances of Law having this day to himself has gone from high to low. That high chance deemed to be the choice for today when he'd barely managed out of his captain quarters before being crowded by a couple of far too familiar faces.

Dragged by his crew's orca and penguin to the dining room, given a breakfast he.. really couldn't say no to, he was left with a gawking crew smiling with big ol' fish eyes at him. Law, being someone who usually spent his mornings grabbing a cup of joe before disappearing back into his room to read or plot out future designations; this was rather on the spot for him.

So he picked, and picked, and picked around his morning's eggs and hash browns, eyeing individually the crew before they started to disperse. The last to leave left him with still a pretty crowded bunch of folks. We have Bepo, of course.. We have Shachi and Penguin, as to be expected.. And Clione, Ikkaku. Great, the gang really was all here.

"So.." Shachi had drawled out to diminish the silence, tapping his fingers down and against the table top,"What're you plans for today..?" There was something off in how he phrased that, something that had Law's attention drawing right onto him. That same tone is what was used when the chaotic duo did something wrong.

Judging by Law's look, ready to scold and question, Penguin must've caught on. With alarm, the other of the two troublemakers waved his arms about,"No! No! Hey- no- uh-" he lowered his voice to something more tolerable. The quiver in his lip didn't go unnoticed,"We got a call on the den den a few hours ago, uh.."

His own patience running thin quickly, Law laid his fork down to narrow eyes towards Penguin,"And..?" 

"And!" Peng hesitantly cupped his hands together before un-cupping them, fidgeting with the sleeve of his jumpsuit instead,"Captain Kidd? Eustass Kidd asked for us to surface-? He wants to see you.." 

'Asked' didn't sound like a very Kidd thing to do, and considering the practical shake in Bepo's stance,"And you guys surfaced without my permission, didn't you?" 

"Sorry, cap'n.." drearily from Bepo, head dipping in visible shame for not asking first.

"They tied the Polar Tang up to them for when you came out this morning-", Penguin had added on. Ikkaku and Clione seemed to take this as a proper time to leave with the rest of the crew.

"Oh my gods.." Law brought his hands up to wipe over his face,"Right, right-, I'll- go see to them, I guess." He folded his hands over the edge of the table, using it to push himself up and into a standing position. With a specific amount of thankfulness that he had actually gone out of his way to dress nice, rather than throw on the typical crew's jumpsuits, he guessed he really had no excuse to delay meeting with the punk of a captain.

Law had spared his three friends one last glance before he left that room, furthermore out the hatch of the submarine. To no one's surprise but his own, the Victoria Punk already had a ladder unfolded for him to easily grasp onto. Had he not had a devilfruit, he still wouldn't be so sure that the pirates wouldn't had tied the submarine so close to theirs. If these bastards chip his girl's paint..

He latched on to the ladder with nothing less than an iron grip. Close ships or not, one misstep or slip of a hand could have him plummeting into the deep dark blues. Which he'd rather not spend his birthday drowning, thank you. Law hoisted himself up, hand after hand, rail after rail, until he grabbed onto the edge of the ship to pull himself up and onto the deck. More than immediately was he met with a few familiar faces.. Just a few. He didn't bother to remember the half of these metalheads for the sole fact he almost can't tell which from which. We have leather, chains, fur, masks, and- that's it. There's not much else to this crew.

His attention focused in more on the flamer that approached him with a practical open arm. An open arm he dreaded as the metal hand smacked down over his shoulder,"Trafalgar!" He hadn't missed that voice in the least.. The tug and pull of his shoulder, leading him, without much of anything to say, away from his crew and away from the open deck. This felt like major deja vu, minus the whole birthday part. Though as for 'birthday', there has been little to no mention of it besides from his crew earlier that day. Submarine to ship, deck to Kidd's sleeping quarters.

Sleeping quarters that had him slipping into a far too knowing mindset as his ally shimmied off the heavy coat he wore. From the sounds of it, words he couldn't quite so much make out, Kidd had been catching him up on how they had trouble meeting with their submarine. Only brought back to his senses when a more flesh hand was pressed to his shoulder. "Hm..?" He tipped his head up to eye the odd captain, a brow quirking up to show his almost lack in interest here,"What does this have to do with anything?"

What this had to do with is exactly what Law knew, a old game that the two had been playing for well over two years now. He could recall such a similar scene in Sabaody, lacking the warmth of knowing each other and replaced with the coldness of just knowing each others titles. How simple it was as supernovas..

"This has to do with giving you the best birthday gift you'll ever get," the metal hand accompanied him on his free shoulder. He was distantly aware of being backed up, the only thing stopping him sooner or later was a not so forgiving wall. The lack of care for this ship was a major contrast to the Polar Tang.. Wood chips and splinters seemed imminent whereas in his little home, it was neat and tidy. At least generally so.. His own room was a sad excuse of tossed around books and messy bed sheets that showed nothing but a restless man.

Law's fingertips traced up, inky in where they ran over flesh and metal- landing to wrap around the man's wrists in such a delicate way that almost could've been classed as tender. Tender was never a word he'd use for them.. Not once in any of their meetings did this passive behavior last long. "Best? If your definition of best is this, then I'm fairly disappointed, Eustass-ya," words left him without much to his own thought. It was second nature to banter with this man, conveying his thoughts through sass that didn't go unnoticed.

Something in how his companion looked at him, an underlying of a glare that spoke words of 'brat' and 'bastard' and a plethora of other insults that normally would've been said already. What was filtering that from happening? The sooner the guy was an acknowledgable amount of rude, the sooner the better. The sooner he could go back on about his day. Not that Law was in a rush. There was no need to be in a rush, it was just his default to keep moving, keep going. Being pinned here was the opposite of moving. But he made no effort to move. Though under the cruel pressure of metal holding him down, if he truly wanted to leave, he could.

"You've barely given me five minutes here, hold on a sec," Kidd murmured, earning a grunt from the shorter of the two. Normally they'd be past this phase by now, no talk, more movement. Taking the initiative with furrowed brows, he slid his hands up to press against Kidd's chest. With an abrupt push to get him away from himself, he switched out to grab his wrist and shoulder. "Five minutes too long, come on," the shorter of the two captains answered matter-of-factually before pulling the taller down to press his lips against his with enough force to knock their teeth together. Kidd must've caught on quick because he was grabbing up Law's wrists again with the clear intent to gather back up against the wall.

Responding with equal and more pressure, Kidd backed him up again, biting roughly down against Law's lip to get him to simmer down. With balled up fists that soon met again with the wall, a frustrated mumble bypassed him. "Don't tell me you're getting soft on me now, Eustass-, come on," he pushed into the hands, earning a justifiable squeeze in return,"I do not have all day." He did. They both knew that. They're in the middle of the ocean, what could he possibly need to do? 

When he didn't get a response, he pushed on,"Kidd-ya." The guy was visibly in his head, considering how the redhead's nonexistent brows pushed together at the use of his name. However he just stood there- holding him there. It was, honestly, infuriating. "Kidd-ya," he repeated, narrowing his eyes towards the taller. "If you don't hurry up here, I'm going to leave," he warned. While he didn't mind Eustass as a person, he did mind his crew and he did mind this ship. Given no further explanation from his own crew on why he called so suddenly to meet, Law maybe should've just denied him all together.

"Goddammit," came a mutter from Kidd, not releasing Law's wrists as he pulled him away from the wall and towards the bed. With a light shove and bump of his knees against the edge of the bed, Law sank down to prop his elbows beneath him. "What?" the raven questioned on, frustration slowly melding into concern with the guy's lack of usual fire. He was met with the redhead kneeling over him, nudging Law's knees apart so he could comfortably settle between his thighs. The last thing he ever expected was Kidd leaning down to kiss him with the aforementioned tenderness. It shocked him, really. It shocked him to where his hands were curling up to push the man's face away,"Kindly what the fuck is wrong with you? Eustass-ya--"  
And he pressed on to tuck his forehead against Law's, eye to eye level with the supposed beast of a man above him. Trafalgar had found himself glaring again, this beast turning into more of a gentle giant rather than something ferocious. His breathing had noticeably grown heavy in the silence of the room, something he quickly toned down to less aggressive. He slowly brought inked fingers up to cup either side of Kidd's face, pushing it back a bit so he could look at him fully,"....." He stayed quiet, waiting for an answer.

The one he got was full of the same shock from a few moments ago, Kidd seemingly determined to meet his gaze as he asked the awkward question,"Can we do this more.. Nice this time around?" It was something that gained such an incredulous reaction for Law, had the man slipping his fingers up through frizzy red hair. "Nice? Don't tell me you actually have gotten soft on me," earning a shake of the head from Kidd,"No- No, shut up. This isn't going to be a normal thing. I just- wanna treat my ally nice for his birthday, yeah?" It sounded so strangely suspicious.. When met with this guy, the guy he's done nothing but do eventual cruel hookups with, and that guy suddenly tracks you down on your birthday to have something less than the usual violence.. Strange.

Law pursed his lips into a thin line as he considered it, genuinely had to consider it. Waking up this morning to this was not anywhere near what he planned for his day. He didn't plan for anything really.. He slowly looped his arms up and around the man's neck,"Alright.." the response came out wearily, not quite sure how Kidd could go about doing something like this. No offense to the hunk of meat, but he didn't look like much of the romantic type. He felt the need to prod at him- throw some threat that wasn't so much empty as it was a promise. But if this guy wanted nice, Law can be nice. Even if it was being nice to someone he'd had willingly ran through on a skewer less than a few years ago if given the opportunity.

Kidd took the allowance to lean back down and catch him in a kiss again, peaceful- kind, so.. so unlike Eustass. His natural want was to respond to it in aggression, roll them over and infuriate the bigger man into taking hold of the dominance. Natural wants had nothing to do with this, returning the kiss with something unlike he's had to use before. He'd had his fair share of relationships, or well.. two- one? two?? He doesn't know if his second could count as a relationship so much as him generously dropping hints and getting something of a dorky smile in return. That second one is still a work in progress. His first was definitely a relationship though. Why is he correlating relationships to this act of passion?

He ran his hands down to press against bare shoulders, delicately rolling them over so he could straddle the bigger's hips. Law stayed connected in that kiss for as long as he needed to before pulling away, eager to get to work as he picked and pulled at his hoodie to get it off. Discarding it somewhere in the mass of the other man's room, he leaned back down to drag him into a silent kiss.

A warm hand took advantage of the position more than gladly, dipping beneath the hem of his jeans to rest over his ass. The taller of the two more than content to be quiet for once, letting Law take the lead for this passionate exchange. Which wasn't quite right in Law's book.. His birthday 'gift' yet he's the one doing the work. Not that he minded. He much preferred having the reigns anyways, something he never got to have when it came to Eustass. He distractedly ground his hips down against him, breaking the kiss to suck in a breath. He was far out of it when it came to sex, or relatively the touch of another person. Normally he was a sexually active person, by no means was he shy about that. But for the past few months? He's been pretty lonely all cooped up in his quarters. That problem had a solution though, that solution just came in the form of a sudden softheart beneath him. Said softheart met with every grind with one of his own, so far quiet as he watched Law get situated and comfortable. A metal hand laid precariously to the side, teetering between the man's want to wrap Law up and take control back, or staying where it was. Law could tell-, he knew Kidd. He knew how that mind worked. The both of them weren't in their element to be all nice and friendly.

Law ran his hands over the man's chest, bracing himself to sit up and grind against him. With the other's lack of action, this could've just been him getting himself off for all he knew. And at some point, he didn't feel satisfied knowing that was the case. "Eustass-, are you going to help or just lay there?" He might as well be charging him like a beli whore if that's all the man pulled him up here for. Kidd got the message however, tucking his metal arm up and around his waist before rolling them over to their first position. "Ya' looked like you were enjoying yourself," Eustass excused himself,"'Didn' think you wanted to be interrupted." A roll of the eyes couldn't nearly explain how much Law despised hearing that. "Please. Interrupt." Law spoke borderline sarcastically, parting his legs to welcome the other's venturing hand. Kidd ran his palm over clothed thighs for a slim moment before getting right to the point of undoing the both of their's jeans, rolling them down, with their respectable underwear, and off with a few helpful kicks and nudges.

It was as though a switch had been flipped for the punk pirate. As if he finally caught on to the fact being all considerate about this wasn't quite going to work for the two of them. A metal arm snaked up and press tightly down against Law’s neck, pressing into his windpipe gradually. “I don' think this is gonna work. Let's just do this our old way, yeah? Lemme treat you, Trafalgar.” Kidd tucked his free hand up and sucked on his pointer finger before spreading Law’s legs again. “The lube's all out so don't even think on complaining,” the words caught Law mid-mouth agape, his mind far too blown out as the pressure tightened up against his neck. This is what he's more used to, what they both were more used to.

Kidd poked and prodded Law’s entrance before sliding a finger inside. “What? Cat got your tongue, Tra-fal-gar," the name came out in a sing song tune that normally would've had Law going right for his neck, which ironically was what was stopping him from doing so right now. Dread washed over him as another finger slipped into him and scissored his tight hole,“Guess so..” He let out a sigh, something that could've been reminiscent of a chuckle. He couldn't quite catch what was going on in the redhead's mind. Not when he had been so sappy for something soft only a second or two ago. However they were in their natural element.. Law.. Law really didn't want to delve into something romantic with this guy. Neither he, nor Kidd, had enough time to waste in shenanigans like relationships. Roughly snapped from his thoughts when Kidd found Law's prostate and jabbed his fingers against it brutally. Leaving Law keening and just about shaking as his hands gripped and grasped along the other's metallic arm. By no means did he trust Eustass, but he trusted him enough. There was no safe word, nothing respectable to portray courtesy to how a normal relationship would be. This was purely based on who would back out if it got too much. They were, after all, near equal in strength. They both knew that if Law couldn't take it, the guy would make clear to show it.

Kidd’s arm pressed hard into Law’s neck, so dangerously that it could've snapped under the pressure had his particular dom of choice not been keeping that level of strength in check. A third finger had entered into the party when he let him breathe, Law sucking in a sharp deserved breath when reality smacked down on him as heavy as a brick. All it took was a little inch of pain and Law was putty in the other's hand, it was something they found out around the time they met. They never talked about it outside of sex though.. No, they didn't talk at all really outside of this. How he even knew his birthday was beyond Law's knowledge. Kidd’s voice was a level of seductive that had pupil-blown eyes staring up at him, the following words less of a threat and more of a promise, as they always were,"You're gonna be limpin' for days, Trafalgar.. Your ass is gonna remember my shape, got it?” a silent nod,"I said 'Got it', bitch?" when the fingers left so abruptly, the action would've been painful had he not the tolerance for it. Law hesitated for a long moment, his pride a battle against the rising urge of want. Because shit.. He wanted that a lot. He still grasped tightly onto the poor metallic arm, not letting it venture far from him as he gave a slow nod,"Got it.."

"Got what?"

"Got it.. sir.." he added on with reluctance, keying into a name he'd learned Eustass enjoyed not so many sessions ago.

That seemed to be enough for Kidd's satisfaction,"Good brat.." Kidd pulled his arm gradually away from Law's vice grip, placing both of his hands on Law’s hips before pressing into him slowly, considerate considering the painless lack of lubrication. Feeling him sink deeper into him, hot and hard and painful-, it had him holding his breath of his own will. No amount of stretching could ever prepare him for Eustass, lube or not. It was a fact he'd long since disregarded as useless info after the first time they did this. When he was balls deep he practically shook against him, earning Law to watch him again silently. When his response was a curt grunt and cocky,"Has it been that long since you've gotten fucked? You're so fuckin' tight, Law..” Kidd gave him a feeble excuse of a thrust, testing the waters, before moving to fuck into him with actual pace. His partner's head dipped to watch his dick sink into Law, at least that was his best guess. Kidd wasn't exactly the most modest about his fascination with his own dick. "You're suckin' me right in, y'hear that? Your cunt's holding onto me real tight," the man practically purred when he looked back up to meet Law's golden gaze,"You lovin' my cock that much? Slut. Bet no one else feels like I do, huh?" Law's hyper awareness of a fleshy hand not being shy to wander and feel over his body was the thing that let him overlook the cocky behavior. One particularly hard thrust had him inevitably moaning and shaking with labored breaths, clawing to grasp at something- anything before deciding to dig into the bed sheets as a potential life support. 

"I said-" Kidd started up when he hadn't gotten an answer to his question, Law interrupting him before he could repeat it,"F- shut up, for fu- uhn.." another cruel thrust got the point across that that wasn't the answer Kidd had been looking for. "Yes- y- yes, yessir, you're the best, Kid- Eusta.." He worked to find proper words, humiliation singularly a concept he could easily forget if it meant he could have Kidd like this.

The pressure on his throat returned tenfold as Kidd started rolling his hips into him with each thrust, meeting contact with his prostate with every roll. Law quivered from under him as the pleasure grew into something close to torment, repetitive motions bringing him a constant high. He ultimately wouldn't last long if Eustass kept this up. He knew full well he wasn't generous to multiple orgasms either and Law, frankly, didn't quite so much want to deal with over-stimulation today. “I am the fucking best.” he agreed to the previous statement, deeming Law's response as something he could work with because he was hiking Law’s legs up to wrap around his waist. Kidd hooked his metal arm around Law's waist and hitched him up against him before slamming him into the wall with little to no complaint from the shorter. With no less than their earlier's teeth clattering kiss, Kidd wrenched his free hand up and choked Law as he fucked him fiercely into the wall, passionate in each thrust, a stamina Law couldn't help but had admired from the start. A stamina that had Law shaking and responding to positively, not shy on letting his voice be heard. This wasn't his submarine, it wasn't his problem. “Shit-, Trafalgar," Kidd mumbled out, releasing Law's neck momentarily to tuck and pull Law's legs up and over his shoulders. He returned his hand back to his neck, much to Law's gratitude, with a near same bone crunching grip he's felt in battle. Kidd knew his limits.. Law knew he wouldn't hurt him past an extent, not right here and right now anyways.

Kidd brutally slammed back into him when he saw their position as fit to do so. Pressing and pushing, pounding and tormenting a quickly oversensitive prostate. Law really couldn't had dug his fingers into the other's back hard enough, pressing his head back against the wall as if it was the sturdiest chunk of wood he could depend on. And at this moment? It was. He had not a clue what Kidd was thinking, he couldn't bring himself to care or focus. What he saw was blurred by a gradual build of tears, lips swollen and bruised from their few more violent kisses. He was on cloud nine, as he usually ended up in when he came to these little reunions with Kidd. With every chance to breathe, he took it, torn between ragged breaths and breathless moans. His hands found back to plant a vice grip around Kidd's wrist, squeezing his eyes shut to blink away whatever tears that had been threatening to fall.  
He was so close.

He was so unbelievably close but god, he refused to come untouched. Far too ashamed to look at his partner as the pleas started to wrack up consciously,"please.. Eustass-ya- Kidd-- sir.. sir--" various mutterings that Law couldn't quite identify from himself. His legs quivered around the man holding him, body threatening to give out before his pride did. "touch me- pl.. please-," it couldn't had been worse that he was begging without being asked. If he was asked, he had long overlooked it or had been too far gone in a breathless haze to have identified who and what was talking to him. Albeit that was still happening, between hazes and lightheaded-ness, he wasn't quite so much able to focus on Eustass. Law could only focus on the fact he needed to cum, so desperately needed it.

“hm?" a questioning rise came from Kidd, momentarily letting go Law's neck to bring the other back into reality. "Begging? Ohoho-" a deep chuckle rumbled out from him, something that would've had Law's legs turning into jell-o had they not already been. "I guess you've been a good lil' slut for me, huh..?" he run his hand down to stroke once, twice over Law's cock and Law frankly could've combusted right then. He shuddered in Kidd's arms, desperately pressing into his hand as a unrecognizable amount of 'please's and 'sir's skipped out past him. When the hand pulled away, a whine he'd never admit to escaped past him. "Y'know what good sluts get? Huh, Trafalgar? They get to cum. You want that?" long since knowing the back and forth play of question and answer, Law shook as he nodded his head,"Y-yes, sir- please.. I want you so bad-. F-fuck, I want you so bad-, Eustass--"

The satisfactory hum he got from the man was all he needed to fuel his hope. The hand returning back to ground into his windpipe as he pounded into him with heavy thrusts, targeting right into his prostate with the skill only Kidd could bring him. And when the guy leaned in next to his ear? When his voice dropped low into a husky tone that brought tremors down his spine,"Cum for me, Law. Cum on my dick like the bitch you are." It was all he needed to go overboard, his climax hitting him in a white hot orgasm. Shivers wracked him through to arch against Kidd, gasping out for air he couldn't quite get from his companion's still consistent hold on him. His fingers desperately found his own cock to stroke and tug himself through his high. Kidd's pace hadn't gave up in the slightest, not even when his hand left Law's neck to press harshly against the well. 

It didn't take Kidd long to follow after, one last harsh thrust deep into Law as he came. The bigger of the two was the first to move, slowly detangling himself from Law all whilst still holding him in the comfort of his prosthetic. "You looked.. so hot," the words came out breathy, much to Law's surprise for what could've well enough been the hundredth time that day. Law was careful as he shifted back onto the bed, the ache in his legs from such a rough position no joke on his behalf. "Sappy, ya.." Law replied, the post wave of exhaustion coming onto him quick. Though as nice as it'd be to lay around in the man's bed post-coitus, he truly didn't trust, not Eustass, but Kidd's crew not to cause trouble for his own if he didn't return to his submarine sooner or later. However his companion seemed to have different plans. A not-so-kind metal arm smacked into his chest to drag him down to lay down as Kidd settled to get comfy on his bed. He pulled the smaller of the two around as if he were a doll, securing his arm around Law as he tucked him into his chest. Law had just been about to argue, hands already raising to push against Kidd's chest when the giant spoke,"Stay with me for a lil' bit-.." It had almost been a question. It could've been a question if it wasn't Kidd who said it.

Law settled in his arms, amidst the grime, sweat, and other bodily liquids both in and outside of him. He was definitely not the type to roll around like this for long, not without a shower. But.. He could wait until Kidd fell asleep before returning back to his sub. He reluctantly rolled over to press his back against Kidd's chest, the taller of the two happily fitting himself against Law like a puzzle piece. As the silence fell between and he was beginning to think Kidd had started to fall asleep, there was a delicate nudge of the other's nose against his neck and shoulder. "Happy Birthday, Trafalgar," the whisper came quickly followed by the limp dead-weight of Kidd's body wrapped around his. Law smiled to himself at that. Maybe this was the best birthday gift he's gotten.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first One Piece fanfic! I've grown overly obsessed with these two in the past few months and y'know? Law's birthday was the perfect excuse to whip out the old WordPad!  
> Hopefully you all enjoyed! This was not a beta read, so I apologize in advance for any spelling errors.


End file.
